Hell on Earth
by MajinCammy
Summary: The three weeks following the accident felt like Hell on Earth. This story is kind of spoilery from the sneak peeks for 7x19.


Title: Hell on Earth  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: R (Language)<br>Summary: The three weeks following the accident felt like Hell on Earth. This story is kind of spoilery from the sneak peeks for 7x19.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.

A/N: This is kind of depressing, but it just came out of me after watching the two sneaks for 7x19. Not sure if I'll write any type of follow up. I think I'm better with fluff, but I'm posting this anyway. Comments are love and fuel future stories, so please take the time to comment after you've read it, even if you don't like it. :x I r glutton for punishment. 

Callie turned her head away from Cristina and sighed. She'd been trying so hard to get one of these idiots to help her, but all they did was wax poetically about how she needed to stay in bed and recuperate. How could her body even start to fix itself when there was a gaping hole in her soul? Not to mention the emptiness she felt where her baby was once protected. She shook her head in disgust at herself and didn't bother wiping away the tears that were trailing down her cheeks. She wanted them to know she was miserable. She wanted them to see the pain they were causing in her, because they would never know how it felt.

She turned her head slightly when she heard the shuffling and thudding of someone running into the room. She heard Cristina roll her eyes and snap her tongue against her teeth as April stopped running and leaned over knees while wheezing. "Ran… Ran all… the way there… and back. Why couldn't… the NICU be closer?" Callie saw Cristina's eyes widen at April's words and she not-so-subtly tilted her head toward to Callie. April's eyes widened and she slammed her left hand to her mouth while muttering sorry.

April held her phone out to Callie with her right hand and Callie snatched it from her without a word. She brought up the files of pictures and scrolled through the five April had taken. Callie's bottom lip quivered as she looked at the first picture, Sofia with her eyes closed, tubes and wires everywhere and just a little chicken-like, exactly as Cristina explained it earlier. The next picture had Sofia's eyes open and Callie marveled at how much they looked like her own. She couldn't help but smile, even though she felt like doing was crawling into a corner and dying. The third picture was of Mark grinning front behind the incubator. She could see Sofia's eyes looking at him. The fourth was of Mark's hand in the incubator and Sofia gripping it tightly. The last picture was another of just Sofia, eyes open, staring at the camera. Callie just started crying again and gripped the phone so tightly in her hand, her knuckles were turning white.

"She's beautiful, Callie." April was offering her a small smile while reaching out for her phone. The pity in April's eyes set Callie off and she just grunted and threw the phone to the ground. "Get out. Leave me alone."

April's eyes widened and she looked from Callie to Cristina, unsure of what to do and lamenting that her three hundred dollar phone just broke into about six different pieces. Cristina shook her head and nodded toward the door and April just blinked back tears while leaving. "I meant you too, Cristina. Go away and just leave me the hell alone."

"I'm going to go and check up on some of your lab results and then I'll be back and we can be dark and twisty together. All of the nurses know you're not supposed to be up and going anywhere, so do me a favor, and just sit there without struggling to get out of bed. I don't want to stitch you up again or have a setback in your recovery, because we both know that's just going to make you even bitchier." Cristina finished writing a note in Callie's chart then closed it and started heading for the door. "Oh, and good job making Kepner almost cry over her way to expensive phone that she was nice enough to go and take pictures of your baby for you with. " That said, Cristina left the room and quietly shut the door behind her.

"Why don't they understand that I _need_ to see and touch my baby?" Callie just turned her head so that her left cheek touched her pillow and cried. Moving her body just hurt too much right now. Her chest felt hollow, much like her abdomen, and her body just ached for her child, who was fighting for her life in the NICU. "Maybe I'm dead and this is hell." 

Four days later

Arizona was sitting next to Callie's bed. Neither said a word, but they were watching each other warily. Arizona kept looking at Callie with her big, blue eyes and a small smile on her lips, willing Callie to talk to her, but Callie didn't know what to say. All she wanted to do was scream at her. She wanted to rip Arizona's uterus out of her body so that she could feel a little of the loss that Callie was consumed with, but she couldn't let that out. Letting that out would be cruel and she knew Arizona was already having a hard time being strong for everyone.

She saw the eyes of the residents and other doctors when they came in to check on her. Most seemed genuinely happy that Callie was alive and ticking and arguing and fighting and they gave Callie unending support, even when she wasn't sure she deserved it. But always as they left, she would see them glance at Arizona with sadness and pity. Arizona never met the gaze, but Callie was certain she could feel it. Like those gazes were the storm and by ignoring them and smiling at Callie and praising how well she was doing and how good her test results were, she was being Callie's good man. Arizona was a good man in a storm and Callie wasn't sure how much longer her strength would hold.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Callie tried to sound like she meant it, but the words were laced with rage, much like everything she said since being denied a trip to see her daughter. Arizona reached out and laced their fingers together, her thumb gently rubbing circles against Callie's smooth skin.

"Even if I wanted too, I wouldn't be able to sleep or relax." Callie nodded to Arizona's words, she understood completely. Arizona continued, "You're coming back remarkably well and faster than most anticipated, but it will still be a long road. I know my saying this doesn't fix anything and definitely won't make you feel any better, but I want you to know I'll be with you every step of the way. You'll be starting physical therapy soon and things will only get better from there. We can get through this together and get you to our daughter. Sofia wants to see you just as bad as you want to see her. It's in every breath she takes, Calliope. It's in every struggle she overcomes. She's tiny, but strong and all that strength comes from you." Arizona blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She couldn't break down. Not here, not now, definitely not anywhere near Callie as she was recovering.

Callie actually offered Arizona a smile at the little speech she just gave. It warmed Callie all over to hear Arizona talk about their daughter. She knew tensions were high between Arizona and Mark after waking up, but no one was willing to talk about it and she wasn't even sure she wanted to hear it. There were more pressing concerns, like Sofia's health and her own recovery. Whatever the tensions were, they seemed to have fizzled out. Mark seemed completely beside himself with Sofia's condition and Arizona had been supporting him in her own way. She would purposely meet him in the NICU, explain conditions he may have not understood and explained any changes that may have taken place concerning Sofia. Arizona told Callie the same things, she was a constant wealth of information and support and Callie didn't know what she would ever do without her.

"We're getting married." Callie smiled at Arizona and tugged her hand to her lips so she could kiss the back of that hand. "I love you."

Arizona sniffled and smiled at Callie. "Yeah, we are. And I love you too. Thank you so much for living for us, for me." There was more Arizona wanted to say, but she clamped her mouth shut and leaned over to kiss Callie's cheek. She knew if she said more she would break down and she just couldn't afford to do that here and now. "By the way, I had to buy Kepner a new phone." Arizona chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that. I was just, so angry at seeing Mark smiling and touching Sofia." Callie shook her head and the grip on Arizona's hand tightened. "I wanted pictures, I wanted to see Sofia's eyes, but why did they have to rub that in?"

"I don't think that was the intention, but I understand how you may have felt. I have some pictures of her for you. I printed them yesterday when I brought you that slice of pizza, which we're still not telling Derek about." Arizona winked at her fiancée before she started to look through her purse for a moment for the pictures; she then pulled out a small envelope and handing it to Callie. "I thought you might want to put them around the room or something. I brought a couple of frames with me too. We can put any you really like in them. I hope you don't mind, but I framed one I liked. If you don't like it, I can put it in my office though." Arizona smiled meekly and handed Callie a framed picture, in it was Sofia in the front, with Arizona and Mark standing behind her. "I just wasn't sure after the phone incident."

"No, this is really, well, awesome." Callie smiled at Arizona as she leaned in and they pressed their lips together. She felt warmth spread over her body again and an intense feeling of comfort and home within herself for the moment their lips were together, but once Arizona pulled back, she felt that ache in her midsection again. "I need to see her as soon as possible. And then I want therapy and I want it as soon as possible. I need to hold our little girl."

"Calliope…" Arizona sighed softly and she gently brushed her hand along Callie's cheek and then smoothed it along her brow. "You know how things like this work. You're a doctor and I know how much you want to be back to normal yesterday, but it just is going to take time and I really need you to try and be patient and let your body recuperate so that you can be there for Sofia, okay?" Callie nodded briefly and then turned her head to the side to try and hide the tears she was now crying. Arizona squeezed Callie's hand and just held on for dear life. 

Three weeks later

The on-call room was pitch black. She felt cold and she felt alone. Her back was against the wall and she had her legs pulled up against her body. She wrapped her arms around them and rested her forehead against her knees as she quietly sobbed. She sobbed for the accident she caused. She sobbed for daughter that was brought into the world far earlier than she should have been. She sobbed for the way she had broken her Calliope… again. How many times would she bring Calliope pain and suffering? And yet, even still, Calliope wants to marry her. Calliope wants her to be her wife and the other mother to that beautiful little girl.

It was only in the middle of the night, when Calliope was sleeping and most of the hospital was bare and empty, save for the few night shift workers that Arizona gave in to the desperate pit of despair she felt aching in her core. It was the only time where she let that nagging voice in her head, which she so carefully hid away; take its frustration out on her. The what-if's that plagued her mind would come out in full force and the could haves and would haves that have haunted her since the accident show themselves and tear at her soul.

Her hands slid down to grip her ankles as she let out a soft hiccupping groan of pain as she remembered the nightmare she had earlier and then quickly shook it away. This was the only time she could feel how everything affected her. How indifferent the hospital staff was to her when Callie was brought in from the accident. How invisible she felt when Derek and Meredith spoke mainly to Mark about Callie's condition. How she was _nothing, _in not only the eyes of the law, but in the eyes of the father of that beautiful little girl. Everyone doted on Mark, knowing he could fly off the handle at any moment and be an emotional wreck, but just because Arizona was rational and held herself together didn't make her any less scared or deserving their worry and concern. She felt strange at being denied something she wouldn't even want, but the whole event just made her feel less than. Less than worthwhile of Callie's love and even the love of that little girl she saved. The daughter she had already fallen in love with.

She was thankful Alex was astute enough to see she needed someone. Perhaps he was able to recognize the pain of seeing a loved one in such a manner. He was a good man, trying to do well by his family without their help, given their mental situation. But he was always there for them when they needed him, even when they didn't really want him to be. He also watched his first wife slowly die from cancer and then be saved by surgery, only to be left all alone. He was a man that knew pain. He knew the pain she was in that day and Arizona would never be able to thank him enough, even though all he did was offer a few kind words, watch her break down into tears and then clean up the small gash on her head.

The past three weeks have been rather trying on her own patience, but it was mostly due to Calliope's complete lack of patience. She wanted to rush and skip steps and Arizona was terrified that the rushing might not only hinder her progress, but harm her in the long run. They've been through three physical therapists already and Calliope just runs them off. And to be honest, Arizona couldn't blame them for wanting to get away. Calliope was angry, but she was driven. She was putting all of her rage into her therapy, but part of Arizona wished that Calliope would just throw it all at her, much like the therapy ball that was kicked into her shin this morning. And the bruise that remained still kind of throbbed now at two thirty am.

Arizona could only offer a heartfelt apology, but she wasn't convinced Calliope even knew what she was apologizing for. She wasn't even sure what that apology was for. Was it for the accident that started this entire mess? Or an apology because she couldn't get over the jealousy she had for Mark and the resentment of not having all of Calliope? Was it for the fact that she got to touch their child first, instead of her? Arizona had so many reasons to feel guilty which made it virtually impossible to pinpoint why she apologized, but that soft _'I'm sorry' _had been spoken so often in the past three weeks, she wondered if it was losing its meaning to Calliope. Why isn't it lessening the pain she felt? Is this what living in hell was like?

The door to the on-call room was suddenly opened and Arizona narrowed her eyes at the bright light. She sniffled sharply and lowered her head so that whoever just interrupted her solemn moment wouldn't see the gravity of her pain. "Go away, I'm using this room," she croaked out.

It was April Kepner and her eyes were wide open as she glanced at Arizona in the corner of the bed, leaning against the wall. She saw that Dr. Robbins tried to hide her face, but she knew the signs of a good cry and Dr. Robbins' bright red eyes just gave it away. "I-I'm sorry, Dr. Robbins. Uh, just heard like… a wail from, uh… this direction and we thought t-that maybe a patient had wandered over here."

"No, there's no fucking patient here. It's just me and I'm trying to sleep. I haven't slept more than 2 hours a day in over the past two weeks so I'd like a little damn privacy. Now go away."

To say April was shocked would be the understatement of the year. She never heard Dr. Robbins talk to anyone in that way before. "I'm sorry! I'll just… uh, be going now." She blinked to herself before quickly jumping and shutting the door.

April sighed and shook her head as she slowly wandered back to the nurses' station. She hated what she had been seeing and hearing since the accident. Watching Dr. Robbins and Dr. Sloan arguing over Dr. Torres while she was in a coma was hard enough, but now to suffer through Dr. Torres pushing herself way to hard and knowing that Dr. Robbins was crumbling at night, all by herself, made her feel sick to her stomach. It was the first time she realized that Dr. Torres was Dr. Robbins' person and really, the only person she ever saw Dr. Robbins really talk too about personal stuff. Dr. Torres had basically everyone. Dr. Sloan saw her daily, Cristina was her roommate for a long time and they seemed to get each other on a level not many others' understood and then she had Dr. Robbins. But she never heard Dr. Robbins talk about what happened to Dr. Torres, she's only been supporting Dr. Torres and Dr. Sloan, especially where it came to Sofia. It was almost like Dr. Robbins wasn't in that accident too.

"So what was it, Kepner? This is the pediatric floor, was it the boogeyman coming for some kids?" Jackson snickered to himself and Lexie shook her head and smacked him.

"That's not funny! Don't say that, a lot of kids could be scared." She crossed her arms over her chest and lowered a glare at him and he raised his hands in submission.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers. It's not like any of them are up anyway. It's why we all decided to meet here. No attending's around except for Sloan and he's in the NICU." He was still chuckling as he glanced at April, since she hadn't answered. April seemed lost in thought. "You okay, April?"

"Oh, me? Yeah, I'm fine. And Dr. Sloan isn't the only attending around; Dr. Robbins is up here too. I don't think she's on-call though, only Dr. Sloan is."

"I thought Robbins was sleeping in Torres room? I really haven't seen her much. From what I was told, the Chief was giving her fewer hours so she could concentrate more on Torres and the baby." Jackson glanced at Lexie for confirmation and she just shrugged in response.

"I haven't really spoken to Mark much since everything happened. You pretty much preoccupy all my time, Jackson." She elbowed him and smiled shyly and he returned that smile before leaning in and kissing her gently.

"Ew. Not here, especially not when we're all around to witness it." Cristina spoke as she hopped up on the counter and took a sip of her coffee. Meredith snickered softly and sat down on a stool next to Lexie.

"Okay, Kepner, what was it that was making that noise?" Jackson asked again.

"Look, it was nothing, let it go." April crossed her arms over her chest and huffed quietly, still thinking about the sad situation that several of her bosses were in.

"Oh, that response means it was definitely something." Meredith raised her brow, hoping that would make April explain. She was glad it was a slow night. The residents decided to meet on the pediatric floor because it was usually empty in the middle of the night, except for a few nurses.

When she said nothing, Cristina decided to pipe in. "You better start talking, or we'll all start begging Karev to take your virginity again." She gave April a toothy smile and then went back to her coffee. The other residents snickered.

"You guys can be so unbelievable. It was Dr. Robbins, okay! She's falling apart in that on-call room, all alone while her daughter is fighting to live and her girlfriend is miserable and in pain. So really, just leave it alone."

They all glanced around at each other unsure of what to say.

"Fiancée, you mean." Cristina spoke softly and licked her lips before swallowing the lump in her throat. "Arizona asked Callie to marry her and she said yes, so it's fiancée." They all nodded at Cristina's words.

Meredith bit her lip anxiously, "Should one of us go talk to her and see if she's okay?"

"Oh, I don't think that would really be a good idea! I mean, she's definitely not okay, but I really don't think she wants to be disturbed. She said to me, and I quote, _'No, there's no fucking patient here. It's just me and I'm trying to sleep. I haven't slept more than 2 hours a day in over the past two weeks so I'd like a little damn privacy. Now go away.'_ So, I promptly went away and I really, really, _really_, don't think any of us should bother her at all." April was frantic at this point and shaking her head at the other residents.

"Calm down, April," Cristina sighed and scratched her head. "Man, makes me wish Karev was here tonight, he'd just go barge in there and talk to her. Should we get Sloan?"

"Would that be smart after what they said to each other when Callie was in a coma?" Lexie asked them while leaning against Jackson. The whole event made her nauseous, knowing one moment, you could be having the best thing in your life happening, like a wedding proposal, and the next moment, you're lying on top of the hood of a car almost dead. She shuddered at the thought and felt Jackson wrap his arm around her shoulders and squeeze gently.

"We should probably just leave her alone." Meredith was trying to be the voice of reason, but she knew in the back of her mind, she was worried for Arizona. "Oh hey, isn't she like good friends with Dr. Altman?" She turned to Cristina, "Why don't you page Dr. Altman here and we have her go talk to Dr. Robbins."

"Dr. Altman is not teaching me, so the only place I'll be paging her is to hell or Karev's little love shack in front of the hospital. She deserves that kind of man." Cristina just shrugged and took another sip of her coffee. Meredith blinked and then raised a brow and gave Cristina a look that said they would be discussing this later.

"Weren't you on her service, Jackson?" Lexie looked up at him with a small pout on her lips and he knew exactly where this was going. He didn't want to get involved with any of this. He didn't like Sloan, at all. He didn't like the way Sloan treated Lexie, he didn't like the way Sloan treated Robbins and he definitely didn't like the fact Sloan tried to use him and his '_sparkle_'. He knew it was selfish to not want to get involved, but really, Robbins was probably one of the most together people he knew. There was nothing wrong with locking yourself away and crying about the crap life was flinging in your face and Robbins was being drowned in crap right now.

He sighed, relenting that he couldn't say no to Lexie. "I really don't want to get involved, but I'll page her for you."

Lexie jumped up and clapped. "When she gets here, April and I will handle things."

"Good, cause I'm leaving. I'm going to check on Torres." Cristina hopped off the counter and started walking away.

Meredith hopped up and waved at the others, "Good luck." And she followed after Cristina. 

20 minutes later

Teddy was dragging herself to the nurses' station on the peds floor. She didn't remember having any cases on that floor, but a page was a page and she knew not to ignore 911's. She was going to rip into Jackson though if this wasn't an emergency. Not that she was actually doing anything, but no one needed to know she lived such a dull life. "Alrighty, Avery, what's the emergency?"

Lexie stood up and grabbed Teddy's left arm and at the same time, April flanked her right side and grabbed her right arm. Both girls started pushing her down the hall and away from the nurses' station. She glanced at Jackson and he just shrugged slightly. "What's going on, where's the emergency?"

"We didn't know who else to call and we know that you're good friends with her, so this was the best we could come up with, honestly." Lexie was talking quietly and Teddy had to lean a little closer to hear everything that was said. April continued, "We're sorry that we had to be a little devious to get you here, but it was you or Sloan and we just weren't going to open that can of worms." By now, Teddy's head was full out spinning, a little from the whiskey she had earlier in the night, a little from the girls talking at her and not really offering any information, and a little from the sleep she was woken from to be here.

Teddy stopped them where they were, in the middle of the hallway, steps away from the on-call room that Lexie and April were staring at. "Okay, what is going on?"

Lexie nodded at April to talk and she went right into it. "Okay, tonight was a pretty slow night and several of the residents decided to come up to peds and talk about the stranger cases we've had, because Lexie had this guy with a tumor the size of a basketball…"

"Get to point already." Teddy whispered harshly, she didn't want to yell given they were on the peds floor and there were many sleeping sick children surrounding them.

April jumped and gripped Teddy's arm tightly from fright. Teddy narrowed her gaze on her and she quickly blushed and let go of Teddy's arm. "S-sorry. I was getting to the point. We were talking, Lexie, Jackson and I and we heard this wail coming from this room and Jackson thought it was the Boogeyman, which makes no sense at all, so he dared me to go and find out, which really wasn't an issue, because I know there's no such thing as the Boogeyman. I thought maybe it was a patient who may have wandered from their room and they would probably be really scared and possibly in pain…"

"April… You are really killing me here."

"S-sorry, sorry! Anyway, it's Dr. Robbins and she told us to _give her a little damn privacy_."

"So you called me because she wanted to be left alone?" Teddy raised her brow at the two residents and looked like she was ready to kill them.

"No! I mean, no, she is crying and sobbing and breaking and she was scary and cursed at me… Twice!"

"She cursed at you?"

April leaned in toward Teddy and nodded her head as she brought her voice down again, "Yes, she said fucking and damn and I have never really ever heard her do that before."

Teddy blinked and nodded. That was really odd behavior for Arizona; she was often perky and rarely scary. The poor girl was currently on a rollercoaster ride and it didn't appear that it would be ending anytime soon. Teddy suddenly felt a little more away and her chest ached for her friend and thinking about all she had been going through. "Alright, alright, you guys. You were right to call me. You go check on your patients and I'll take care of this." Lexie and April nodded and looked toward the door where Dr. Robbins was hidden behind before turning and going back to work.

Teddy sighed and listened at the door for a moment. She couldn't hear anything and wondered if she had fallen asleep. She carefully opened the door and slipped inside, forcing it closed behind her. Once the door was opened she could hear Arizona's sniffles. Arizona was resting her forehead against her knees on the bed hiding her face away.

"Do you have a fucking problem following orders, Kepner?"

"Do you talk to your patients with that mouth?" Teddy grinned and tilted her head slightly as she watched Arizona raise her eyes so she could see who was invading her space now. She just sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs. Teddy walked over and sat down on the bed. She reached out and patted Arizona's hands gently.

"How did you find me? I've been coming here every couple of days to try and relieve some stress. I can't smoke, Callie smells it."

"Like Kepner can keep her mouth shut, or any of the residents, for that matter?" Teddy offered a light laugh, but frowned when Arizona didn't respond. She'd never seen Arizona so defeated before.

"All she talks about is seeing Sofia. I feel so guilty that I can see her and hold her whenever I want to, but Callie can't. And she's working herself so hard and complains that the physical therapists aren't working her hard enough. The poor guy today, she called him a wuss and then freaked out and I couldn't do anything but apologize to her." Arizona was crying again and she had lowered her head against her knees.

"Apologize to her? Oh, Arizona, what did you do?" Teddy crawled closer to Arizona and slid her arm around her shoulders and pulled her against her.

Arizona started crying again and leaned her head against Teddy's shoulder. "For everything! I was driving. I was jealous of Mark. I threw her phone in the back seat. There are so many reasons, I can barely keep track of them and all she wants is to get better and marry me!"

"It was an accident and you know it. Beating yourself up about this isn't going to make things better. It's not going to make Callie get better faster. She loves you, Arizona. And you both are getting married. _Finally_, my aspirational couple is making it official." She smiled at that thought and then laid her cheek on top of Arizona's head. "I know how you feel, honestly. There were times I had trouble with the guilt of surviving the war. Why was I alive? Brave soldiers I worked with and became friends with and lived with everyday were dying all around me. You know, sometimes it still hurts, but I live my life as best I can because they gave their lives for me."

Teddy rubbed Arizona's back gently while thinking of what else she could say. "I'm glad you were finding an outlet. I don't think I could be this strong if it was my fiancée and my child. It's hard enough without the accident, I know about what Sloan said to you."

Arizona stiffened for a moment, and then relaxed again against Teddy. "Residents…"

"Actually, I overheard a few nurses talking."

"I hope no one says anything to Calliope, she's got enough stress in her life right now."

"Are you ever going to tell her?"

"No, I don't think so. What he thinks shouldn't matter to me anyway, right? I mean, all that matters is Calliope and Sofia. And I don't want to hurt her relationship with Mark, especially not now that Sofia's here. She needs both of her parents and Calliope needs to concentrate on her recovery. They're what matter to me, Teddy, so Mark can say and think whatever he wants. I'll be civil and nice and tolerate him for Calliope and Sofia. I'm a good man in a storm."

"This is more like a hurricane. You're really brave and strong, Arizona. I see what you're doing and it's commendable, but one day, you'll need to tell her."

"She loves me." Arizona offered Teddy a wide smile while she blinked her eyes and released a few tears. "And we're getting married. I'm insanely happy, but I'm torn with guilt at the same time. I'm just trying to stay strong for Callie and Sofia." Arizona sighed, "And I'm doing my best to keep Mark in the know with everything that is happening with Sofia."

"So you're being strong for Mark also, even after everything he said?"

"As much as I'd love to kick him in the little Sloan's, he isn't the only one to blame in that argument and he deserves to know everything that is happening to our daughter."

"See? You're awesome, Arizona." Teddy grinned and poked Arizona's side, which caused her to giggle softly and finally offer her a smile. "You started Sofia's heart, you're helping Callie cope and you're keeping Mark informed. You're also working and on practically no sleep."

"You can tell? I was hoping to catch up since I have today off."

"I think anyone that knows your situation knows you're not sleeping. You look exhausted. Listen, I think we've worked a little something out here, and hopefully all that crying has exhausted you enough to actually sleep. Lie down and sleep here. I'll go leave Callie a note so she knows where you are. When you wake up, head back down and see her, alright?"

"Yeah, okay, thank you so much, Teddy. I'll have to try and find her another new physical therapist tomorrow." They both shared a laugh and Teddy hugged Arizona before she got off the bed and headed toward the door.

"It'll work out, Arizona. I mean, really, how could anything get worse for you right now?" Teddy smiled and offered Arizona a small nod, then headed out the door. Arizona stretched her body out, and then pulled the covers over her body. She curled her knees to her chest and almost instantly fell asleep. It was the first night since they accident she didn't have a nightmare wrestling her awake. 


End file.
